


(Podfic) Intervention

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/F/M relationship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Natasha and Clint have been with Agent Phil Coulson for some time, and they thought they knew all of his quirks. Now they find that they weren't even close. When Phil's childhood hero is located by SHIELD, both Natasha and Clint have to adjust to having Phil's attention directed at someone else.A podfic of "Intervention"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 3





	(Podfic) Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768978) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**YouTube Version:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecthcIsNw3A>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/intervention_20200405>

**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aFTXNbKGEpV6INsxWi6fC3mRc620xv17>

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't speak Russian why did I choose a fic with Russian phrases


End file.
